


OKay

by sugariness



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugariness/pseuds/sugariness
Summary: 你们闯入黑暗劫持了夜晚，沿着不同方向奔跑到延展台的顶端，烧热自己献给晚风，像上了膛又弹射出去的甜蜜子弹。
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	OKay

**Author's Note:**

> 按ins后缀做视角切换

/  
“也许Okay就是我们的Always”

o  
他穿那条仔裤去赶通告，腰侧平躺一个无限符号，记号笔来回描绕好几道，是刻意的标记改造，你不记得他有找你拿，明明不住同一层楼衣柜却像在共用。

你也觉得和他的界线不够清晰，分开来都是对独立空间过分苛刻的个性，却对彼此敞开了大部分私人领地，在其他成员看来就是双重标准，综艺里总爱翻出来揪着你们打趣。

拿金珉奎新买改过尺寸的裤子涂鸦还占为己有这种在外人度量下显得逾越的事，拍摄时也能大大方方讲，他对镜头嘟囔确实有抱怨的意思，就连这点抱怨再往深探也会消失。

他当然迁就你，即便争吵也不会真的生气，站在原地等你发音出错，小声重复一遍再纠正，笑嘻嘻地来捏你脸说明浩连吵架都这么可爱可怎么办啊。

最开始你真烦他总说你可爱可爱，新喷的冰淇淋发色可爱，倒好热水乖乖等它转温可爱，被大量韩文炮击发懵还假装听懂的样子也可爱，好像他不会创造其他形容，好像你挑来挑去只拿得出这一种性格。

“这也可爱那也可爱，到底哪里可爱你说我改”

你们挤在待机室的小沙发上费力解开姓名布缠绕的结，不放过任何一个能用来拌嘴的零碎时机。

“那你不要呼吸了”

他思索过几秒认认真真说，你没转过来弯，猛地拉住白线往后勒他肩膀。

“好过分啊你咒我去”

“没有！”他在你说出那个字之前就扑过来捂你嘴巴，“是说只要你还在呼吸就没可能不可爱！”

你来不及换气，呼吸就聚到他掌心，很薄一层潮湿水汽和他的慌乱一起制住你，你缓慢眨动眼睛，开始思考无意义对话里可爱的引申义。

k  
你不得不承认自己在意，甚至是微妙的妒忌，他回到自己的国家，与那些预备偶像自在讲着母语，毫无防备舒展身体，将自己布置成一间杂货铺供男孩们挑选适用经验，做合格教练。

文俊辉会在你看节目的时候凑过来蹭几分钟，紧张的回归期时间总是叠着用，他靠在你旁边整个人冒着热气，你递水过去，顺带把视频滑到徐明浩出现的画面请他翻译。

“实在担心就直接去问他”

他咬着瓶口讲话，声音含含糊糊正中红心，你把亮度调低，自顾自滑动进度条找他的脸，用只有两个人能听到的声音。

“他看上去挺好，没有上次那么辛苦，我担心什么”

你看他在印了节目logo的背景板前做个采，不熟悉的语言里偶尔能分辨出一两个字音，他声音软慢逻辑分明，上过淡妆遮不住倦意，表情依然诚恳认真。

淋过去年那场暴雨，现在的徐明浩变得更余裕，他能清晰地表达自己，学会用精巧形容来包裹干涩目的，却不吝啬对舞台的热情。

收紧意欲露出更多讨人喜欢的柔软，是二十一岁的滴水不漏，谁都喜欢他，单纯不单纯的靠近，被男孩们围簇在中心做良师益友。

他终于变成一条鱼，回到自己来时的海域，摇摆尾鳍游出漂亮曲弧，只有你知道他怎样艰难地褪去鳞片，被暗处的漩涡卷入又吐出，在流言的藻荇间挣扎着重新建构自我。

那是少数人才能共情的生长痛，像滞塞在青春期的热病终于淹没过来，疼痛拉扯他的骨骼，逼他独自去与现实对撞。

你知道没办法阻止这场地震，只能尽可能让他放松，呆在他身边什么都不做，随时准备在他呼救的时候伸出手去。

你总会接住他的。

o  
有着冗长书名的快餐读物不值得细嚼慢咽，半是好奇半是消遣，普通人的情爱故事，难以简单拥有或听说的遇见和告别，计算过相似的排列和情绪交叠，好像心动也能按公式配比，显得廉价又遥远。

可没有故事能够比照你们的关系，对象和事件都偏离，你和他身披视线交织的网，经线是爱纬线是恶，针脚不齐就歪斜，没有参考就做不到甄别。

说到底就是直白不加注解的亲密，虽然意见不同争执的时候更多，因为走在同一条路上才会相互绊脚，将将摔倒拉住手臂又能借力站好。

他用他的方式对你温柔，日巡时看你磕磕绊绊念不出未来愿景会站到你身后悄悄提醒，签售合照跳下舞台极自然地把外套滑到你将要躺倒的空地，你小声道谢他说才没有，是在向镜头炫耀最近锻炼出来的肌肉线条。

这样口是心非的概率很低，于你于他刚好在这里达成共识——全世界都要知道我们最亲，要挂在嘴边，要叠着肩膀，要十指紧扣。

十二分之一为什么偏偏是金珉奎，分明和其他成员也有不少共感瞬间，看展览喝红酒汉江骑行分享拍照心得，也不是全部都非他不可，但视线总追着，相机取景框框住了按下快门发现他正回拍过来，笑着露出可爱犬齿。

17年在直播里说要一起做时尚品牌M&m，用自己都不相信的设想语气，话题结束的时候他说一定可以，往施工图纸噗啪刺入一颗图钉，理所当然将你钉进他的未来里。

到底该如何定义这段沉甸关系，你把书盖在脸上呼吸，如果离爱还远，是呆在原地站定还是和他一起走满这距离。

更深处你又含糊想着，似乎永远找不到答案也可以，只要喝起来甘甜合意，至于装盛的容器，外人的视线，和你和他都没关系。

k  
“他做得好你不开心吗”

你当然为他开心甚至不需要任何前提，可在偏僻荒芜的角落里不安却从未停止生长，你真的惧怕这变化，像墙体开始碎裂的细痕，在你看不见的地方悄悄发生。

所以会在他上传的照片下问“是什么在哪里”，每次从中国回来都装作不经意提起有没有认识新朋友，重复几遍好想一起去看海生怕他忘记是和你做的约定。

你吸引注意的方式又笨又急，他在几千公里外却没办法全部接收，KKT隔很久才会回复一条，INS里上传的单人杂志照越来越多，陌生的流质涌入稀释掉你和他在那个账号里特有的亲昵。

即使你们此刻就在同个待机室里，两把椅子紧挨着妆发，聊些只有你和他才明白的话题，这念头依然纠缠着你。

他要游走了。

你心脏缩紧，好似要挤进一颗皱巴的桃核，正想着桃核能不能顺利跳进口袋陪他回去，脸颊传来的触感将你从荒唐的空无拉回现实。

“睫毛”

他指尖很凉，隔着妆面碰到你的脸有种怪异的滑腻，睫毛被沾下来，他捻了捻指腹又凑近看有没有带落粉底，拉你到自然光下面又确认过一遍找人借了工具仔细拍补。

“真帅气呀我们珉奎”

他弯着眼睛冲你笑，语调轻松又柔软，可就连这瞬间，你都控制不住地想着——

他要游走了。

o  
金珉奎最近变得又黏又怪，是在普通程度上翻倍的更黏更怪，特意绕到你们这层来问国内节目的总决赛在哪一天，刚说出时间又发脾气摔门出去，夜里KKT弹出一条信息。

>那天是什么日子你不知道吗！！

>知道啊

聊天就卡在这里。

后来他去找谁打听到总决赛和日巡冲撞早就交涉好了不出席专心巡演的消息，过来道歉表情委委屈屈，还以为你不给我过生日。傻瓜，你拍他的脸，想什么呢。虽然这么说着，又讶异从他身上漫溢出的不安。

成员轮流发言的时候他坐在你旁边，起先是若有似无地碰着你的指尖，轻轻抵住，等待滑落，然后又攥住你的手指极暧昧地扭转那一节骨骼，触觉追逐着热，比视线坦荡更多。

生日那天你对他说了很长的祝福，韩语一遍日语一遍，不知道要说多少遍才能让他信服，他对你真的重要，用最做前缀都不够佐证这点，只好把擦拭奶油的动作放得温柔再温柔。

之后的机场，他放低重心扑过去软乎乎找你讨一个拥抱，你拍他的后背自己也眯起眼睛笑，抱完后顺势十指紧握，摇晃着，他的团戒和你的尾戒相互硌嵌，金属与体温相接的边缘拨动隐秘的弦。

k  
灵魂伴侣听起来重念起来轻，同甘和共苦是反方向的难，咀嚼过脆弱才会真的贴近。

虽然徐明浩要强又倔，可任谁看他第一眼都是纤细轻盈，一不小心就会化进云里。

他的情绪谷底在腰伤休息的空白期，那时候你们已经搬进小仓库，与成员们的关心又隔出一面墙壁。停止了大部分活动用来调理，自身的顽疾叠上影响组合进度的内疚，直播安慰粉丝说没关系，练习室拼命追上大家的步调，在所有人面前表现得又韧又酷，却在小仓库里剖开眼泪给你。

他哭得好安静，平躺着手臂抬起搭覆眼睛，眼泪从缝隙淌下沾湿脸颊和嘴巴，你不知道他哭了多久，鼻尖和上唇边缘都泛红，听到你开门的动静他蜷起来咳得用力，哑着嗓子问训练结束了吗。

嗯，结束了。

你漫不经心答应，走到音响旁旋开旋钮，他以为你要休息就摇晃着坐起来，不停揉着眼睛。

“你来睡床，我去铺地铺”

他还想说什么，被你的动作止住，你站着稍微弓下一点脊背伸出手抱他，撑住他薄得惊人的肩胛让他靠进自己胸膛，他起先还不乐意，不乐意把最糟糕的样子交出去，下意识想推开你。

你压低声音，一半手掌合进他脖颈的弯弧，不加修饰直白传递你的关心。

“除了枕头也让我知道好不好”

潮湿沁过布料又很快被你的体温熨热，你抱着他左右摇晃，舒缓的爵士乐在你们身旁流淌，灵魂紧贴着呼吸，是适合接吻的气氛。

你就真的低下头亲吻他被泪水泡湿的眼睛，左眼，右眼，停下来后仰和他拉开距离，他好像哭累了，对横在你们之间的冰凉空隙很不满意，双手抬高攀住你的脖颈向下坠，准确找到你的嘴唇然后贴上去。

温柔吸吮，夹杂着西拉的馥郁香气，你和他的第一个吻被眼泪和酒精泡过，软绵绵的，塞进去好多真心。

o  
几分钟前你们还在舞台下的钢架交错间各自确认耳返和话筒，你和他站同一平面隔得却远，要弯下腰往外探出身体才能勉强对上视线。升降台轴承转动，将你们向上托举。

你们闯入黑暗劫持了夜晚，沿着不同方向奔跑到延展台的顶端，烧热自己献给晚风，像上了膛又弹射出去的甜蜜子弹。

你让视线扩散，用力在空白间奏里包裹住周围的一切，起伏晃动的灯光铺连成热爱的海，从黑暗中绵延向上与古老星辰一同织成宏大交响，过分纯粹的快乐涌动着逼热你的眼眶。

上一秒是生，下一秒就死，这一秒将自己抛向无边宇宙，只管活着，只管去爱。

你挥甩毛巾蹦跳，后退着撞到他的后背又在同一时刻转身，他被爱浸透了，湿漉漉地望向你，你无处可避，只好弯腰捡起花瓣纸片凑近他的脸，遮住他只装盛你的眼睛。

他的侧脸被汗水镀得闪闪发亮，像永远炽热滚烫的太阳，金珉奎好笨又好狡猾，他不动声色满满占据这一秒，他知道你一定会心动，哄着你说快来爱我。

你和他背对大家做ending pose，弯折手臂搭出爱心框架还不够，指尖也要温柔接连，砰嗵砰嗵，热流闪电一样刺破肌肤相贴的点震颤着奔向心脏，撞击后沉没。

不要永远了你想，不要永远了，最好下一秒就世界末日，陨石燃烧着冲向体育场，你一定偏过脸和他接吻，反正没有明天会到。

k  
你们终于偷到重叠的时间坐在一起看完那部电影，波西米亚狂想曲，他提过很多次，一直因为拥挤的日程向后推挤。

镁光灯下的梦想总有许多共鸣，就算隔出半个世纪也丝毫不影响你们在银幕上找寻自己的剪影，你在触动最深的帧秒偷偷看他，他好像也动情，眼里蓄泪，却没有难过。

片尾字幕滚动的时候他向你举起酒杯，倾斜手腕，红酒温柔翻涌。

他没有说普通的祝酒，在闪动交错的光线里安静注视你的眼睛，你很轻松就明白了他的意思，如同两座山谷默契地交换回声。

/  
Ay-Oh——

Ay-Oh——

Fin.

开头结尾藏了两部电影 星运里的错/波西米亚狂想曲 

现背写起来艰难因为实在要剖开太多 也许没办法与每一个喜欢他们的人共鸣但 是我的版本


End file.
